Loveeee Story
by Gordonboy14
Summary: Fletcher and Olive both fall for each other, but can't tell each other their feelings, why, to protect their friendship, to try and forget it, or maybe other people. Please read and review.
1. Loveeee

Well to you all reading this, I want to say thank you. This is my first A.N.T Farm fic, so tell me what you think. If you read my story Take Care, then you are going to love this story. Please review :)

Loveeee Story

''I love you Chyna'', Whatever Fletcher. I was use to hearing that from Chyna, so much, I laugh when she rejects me. I walk down the street with my friend Olive, yeah Olive. We found that we have many things in common. ''You ready for school?'' Olive asks.

I wasn't ready for school, my summer break was a blast, and I don't want to go back to school in four weeks. ''Uhm no'' I say with my duh voice. ''Why not, school is amazing!'' Olive says. Of course she wouldn't think school is lame, she could be a teacher if she wanted.

I continue to talk to her until we make it to her house. ''You want to come in?'' asks Olive. ''Sure'' I reply. Olive walks ahead of me towards her door and I take the opportunity to look at her. Yup, I have to admit, I have a crush on Olive.

It happened right after we got out of school for summer break. We started to hang out and we went to the park. Olive climbed at tree, but she couldn't get down. I told her to jump and I was going to catch her. After a few moments of trying to convince her, she jumped.

I didn't catch her as I planned and she landed on top of me. I look up at her in her eyes and that's when I first started to have feelings for her. After a while my feelings for her grew and I just kept them to myself, but I don't know how much longer I can keep them in.

**Olive's P.O.V**

I invited Fletcher inside my house to hang out and he said yes! I don't know if you know this, but, I have a crush on Fletcher. It all started when I would see him flirting with Chyna. Of course she would always reject him, but I started to fall for him. The bond between me and Fletcher grew rapidly over the summer.

I remember one time I climbed a tree and I couldn't get down. Fletcher told me to jump and he was going to catch me, so I did. Well, let's just say it wasn't a catch I won't forget. When I landed on top of him all I did was blush. I knew this crush for Fletcher wasn't going to go away. I would someday have to deal with it, by telling him.

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

I follow Olive into her house and she tries to sneak past her mom, but she spots us. It was no problem, Mrs Doyle knew me, I was at their house almost everyday. ''Hey honey. hey Fletcher'' says Mrs. Doyle. ''Hi'' me and Olive reply. ''Mom, if you don't mind, me and Fletch-'' ''Go on ahead'' says Mrs. Doyle, cutting off Olive, because she knew what she was going to say.

''Come on Fletcher'' Olive says, reaching out for my hand. I give her my hand and she grabs it, pulling me up the stairs towards her room. I start to blush because of Olive, and I try my best to hide it, thankfully it goes undetected by Olive.

When we make it to her room she let's go of my hand. I take a seat on a bean bag chair she has in the corner of her room, while she sits on the bed. We sit there and talk small talk until she asks me ''Fletcher do you have a crush on someone?'' I begin to sweat and look around the room, I pray that Olive wouldn't notice, but she does. ''What's wrong Fletcher?'' Olive asks me.

I look her directly in the eyes and get lost. I enter a day dream of me and Olive making out under a big oak tree. I begin to hear muffled sounds until they become more clear to me. Fletcher, Fletcher! Olive yells at me.

I snap back into the real world and start to think of something to say. ''Uhm, O-olive it's hot in your room'' I say. Olive just stares blankly, I start to think that she probaly thinks that I'm stupid or something. ''Well okay I'll go turn the air in'' says Olive as she leaves the room.

**Olive's _P_.O.V**

I leave the room to turn on the air, even though it's not even that hot in my room, but I'll do anything for Fletcher. go downstairs and turn the air on high. ''That should be good enough'' I say as I walk back up the stairs. I aproach the door I make sure I look perfect. When I get myself ready I walk back into my room

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

I sit up straight when I hear footsteps aproaching. Moments later, Olive enters the room. ''There, good enough for you?'' says Olive. ''Yeah, much better'' I say. The truth is I wasn't feeling any better. My crush was in the same house, the same room with me, and we were alone in there. That cause me pain to know that. Me and Olive talked until it was dark and I had to leave. ''Uhm, Olive, I think I have to go'' I say. ''Oh, well let me walk you out'' says Olive. ''Okay'' I reply. Me and Olive walk down the stairs towards the door. Thankfully Olive's mom wasn't there, because if she was there she would give like a hour long speech before letting us go. We make it onto her porch and we just stare at each other. ''Uhm good night'' I say, breaking the silence. ''Yeah'' Olive says. I start to think if this is the perfect time to try and kiss her. I look at her and she looks like she wants it, but I stop myself from trying. I slowly reach in and give her a small hug.

**Olive's P.O.V**

Fletcher reaches in and gives me a hug. We did this countless times before, but I savoring this moment. Fletcher was the one who pulled away, making me a little sad. ''I guess I'll see you tommorow'' Fletcher says. ''Sure'' I say.

Fletcher turns and starts to walk away and I just watch him, he looks so perfect to me. As he leaves my view I tell myself ''You just don't know Fletcher, you just don't know".

This is the start of my loveee story.


	2. My Moments

**Well if you are reading this, I would like to thank you. So far the story is not going so well for me because of the views and reviews, but I will still give it a shot. Again thank you if you are reading**

**Loveeee Story**

The next day I wake up and the only thing on my mind is Fletcher, aww Fletcher. I go into the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I come out I look back at my phone and continue to think of Fletcher. ''I can't this anymore'' I say as I grab my phone. I decided to call Fletcher.

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

I jolt at the sound of my cell phone ringing. I find it and take a look at my screen and I see that it's Olive, aww Olive. I quickly answer the phone. ''Hello'' I say. ''Uhm hey Fletcher'' Olive says slowly.

We sat there for a few minutes in odd silence until Olives asks ''Do you want to hang out today?'' ''Uhm, sure be there in about an hour'' I say. ''Okay, see you then" Olive says happily.

We hang up and I walk towards my closet. I can't remember one day when me and Olive never hung out, but that is just me, I guess. I grab a plain t-shirt and some dark black pants. ''That should be good enough'' I tell myself as I lay the clothes on my bed. I start to think of Olive again, I got to do something about this,quick.

**Olive's P.O.V**

That hour couldn't come any quicker. My man Fletcher was coming over, well, sort of my man, but he's going to be mines someday. I pick out this purple tank top and dark black jeans. I put my clothes on and sit on the bed waiting for Fletcher. Ten minutes later, I hear a knock at the door.

My window sits on the side of my house. but I can get a good view of my front porch. I look out of the window and see that it's Fletcher. ''Yes'' I say to myself as I bolt downstairs. I make sure I look okay, then I open the door. I now face Fletcher, wearing a t-shirt and black jeans, even regular clothes make him shine like star.

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

When Olive opens the door I think my heart skipped one or two beats. She was so beautiful, I just wish I couls have the courage to tell her. ''Well aren't you gonna come inside?'' asks Olive, snapping me out of my thoughts. She started to laugh which caused me to blush.

When she saw me blushing she started to blush too. We were just standing there blushing until I decided to say something. ''W-well let's go to your room'' I say nervously. ''Okay'' replies Olive, as she takes my hand and leads me in the house. It was still early morning, so Olive's parents were still asleep probaly bacause I didn't encounter them.

We make it to Olive's room and we just sit there and talk. We talked so long I never realized that it was almost noon, damn. I start to get bored and wanted to do something. ''Olive?'' I say. ''Yes'' she says. ''Let's go to the park or something'' I say.

**Olive's P.O.V**

''Let's go to the park or something'' Fletcher says. I'm not going to lie it was getting pretty boring, and I was glad that Fletcher asked first to go somewhere. ''Sure, but let me tell my parents where I'm going'' I say, as I leave the room. I walk down the hall and enter my parent's bedroom.

My dad was pretty much still asleep, but my mom was awake. ''Mom, me and Fletcher are going to the park'' I say. My mom smiles for some reason before saying ''Just go'' ''Thanks mom'' I say before leaving the room. I started to wonder why my mom smile when I said Fletcher's name.

Of course when my mom first met Fletcher she immediately thought that he was my boyfriend, only if that was true, but why after all this time she still would think that, was I being that obvious. I walk back into the room and Fletcher was just sitting there, he even looked good just sitting. ''Okay let's go'' I say, motioning him over.

**Fletcher's P**.**O.V**

Olive returns to the room after about fifteen minutes. I was glad to see her face again. It strikes me that my love for her grew to the point to where I can't stand for her to leave me for fifteen minutes, that's bad. We leave the house and start to make our way towards the park. We made small talk on the way until we reached the park.

''Isn't this place just so beautiful'' Olive says. I look at her and just admire her. ''Not as beautiful as you'' I say lowly, but Olive hears. ''What was that?'' she asked. I begin to panick, I did wanted to tell her how I felt, but not right now. ''Uhm, I said, y-yes it's beautiful'' I say. Olive gives me this look and I start to cringe, but she does nothing. ''Oh okay'' Olives says, as she takes my hand again and we walk through the park.

After about an hour we get come across the tree Olive got stuck in before. ''I want to climb it again'' Olive says much to my surprise. ''Why, your just going to get stuck again'' I say. ''Whatever'' Olive says giving me a playful punch in the shoulder. I sigh as she climbs the tree. A few miments later she gives me a look that I seen before, she's stuck.

''Alright, just jump down like the last time'' I say. ''Okay'' Olive says as she pushes herself off the tree. Just like the last time, Olive lands right on top of me. I look up a her and she blushes, and quickly looks away. I can't help but blush too, my crush for Olive was unbearable.

**Well tell me what you think leave a review, I will be glad to respond to them**.


	3. The Drop

**Loveeee Story starts to get more intense. The chapter is short, but I set it up like that because of the turning point in the story. Hope you like. Gordonboy14**

After a couple more seconds of being in that position, Olive gets off top of me. I feel a small shiver, probaly from her getting off of me. ''Sorry for that Fletcher, I shouldn't have climbed that tree, again'' Olives says.

''Well don't be, who knows, maybe I liked it'' I say, much to my surprise. Olive's jaw drops and she blushes heavily. Okay, I think I just made my biggest advance towards Olive yet, I don't think I could have painted a picture more clearer.

It's time to go home now and me and Olive starts to walk home. On the way I feel something brush my hand and I realize it's Olive trying to reach for my hand. I look up at her and she sees me and smiles, and then she snatches my hand. I stop myself from blushing and we continue walking down the street.

**Olive's P.O.V**

It seems for certain that Fletcher is interested in me, but am I showing the same thing. It's like, I do love him, but I don't think I show it enough. I look up at Fletcher, who doesn't see me looking at him, and I start to think.

"Should I kiss him to show him that I'm interested?'' That thought stayed in my mind for a couple of minutes before I decide to do something else, I place my head on his shoulders. I know that it's simple and may not lead to him thinking that I love him, but it's worth a shot.

When I do this he quickly looks at me and smiles. I blush and place my head back o his shoulder and we continue to walk down the street. I close my eyes and start to think, but then I hear a familiar voice. ''Olive, Fletcher!" I shoot open eyes and see that it's Chyna.

"Do you guys like, go out or something?'' Chyna asks. I almost instantly speak. ''No, me and Fletcher was in the park and...'' "She twisted her ankle and I'm just helping her back home" Fletcher says speaking for me. Chyna seems to be thinking, maybe she doesn't believe it, I hope she believes it.

After a few tense moments Chyna simply says "Okay" I feel better now, I am safe and now I can focus on Fletcher now, wait Fletcher. I then realize that I probaly crushed all my chances of being with Fletcher. I just told Chyna I didn't go out and I sounded like I didn't want to be with him, god I'm stupid. I'll text you guys later I gotta head to the store" Chyna says, and she's gone.

I look at Fletcher and he seems hurt, but I can't tell for sure. "Let's go'' Fletcher says, and we head towards my house. When we make it to my house me and Fletcher just stand on my porch. We stand there in odd silence until he finally says something. ''Olive, I think we should spend some time apart" Fletcher says. That really hit me hard in my heart, Like, why would he want to spend time apart?'' ''What, why?'' I say.

''I just need some time away from you okay" Fletcher says, turning to leave.

I grab his shoulder and spin him around, so that he can face me. "Give me a damn reason why Fletcher!'' I yell at him. He looks up and down a couple times before running off. ''Fuck you!'' I scream at him and I begin to cry, I drove the only boy I love away.

I storm into the house and race up the stairs. I don't pay attention to the stairs and I clip myself on one of them. I fall down the stairs and land hard at the bottom. My right arm is burning with pain. I scream in oain as I realize that my right arm is broken. I drive the love of my life away and then I break my arm.

What else could happen?


	4. Loveeee Story note

**I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to be updated, but when it does I want to let you guys to know that I will stop writing in the character's P.O.V in the same chapter. I will start to put their P.O.V's by each chapter. For example Fletcher's P.O.V will be for one whole chapter and then Olive's P.O.V will be in the next. Hope you guys are still reading. Loveeee Story Gordonboy14**


	5. Girl Problems

**I had to hurry and try to give you guys a chapter, but it's short. I couldn't leave you guys hanging, so here's the chapter. **

**Loveeee Story.**

I can't believe what just happened. Olive just flipped out on me, for no reason! I mean, I know that I probaly did something wrong, but nothing to bad to get an outburst like that. I ran the whole way home, I couldn't believe what happened a few minutes ago. I guess me and Olive aren't friends anymore.

I sigh and plop down on my bed and grab my sketchpad and flip through the pages. The first few pages are potraits of Chyna, but after that, their all of Olive. Olive, Olive, Olive every single picture is Olive. God I can't take it anymore, I have to talk to her. I quickly grab my hoodie and start to race to the door, but my mom stops me. "Where are you going?'' My mom asks. ''I got to tell Olive something important" I say.

''Well sorry to break it to you, but I'm not letting you go out, it's dark outside" Like wow it's not even that dark outside, okay it's slightly dark, but not all dark. After fussing with her for about two more minutes I decide that there's no reasoning with her and I storm back in my room and like before, I plop back down on the bed. I grab the sketchbook. I flip to a picture of Olive smiling. "Ahh'' I say as I stare at the ceiling, until it hits me, I could just text.

I can't believe that I didn't think of this before, god I'm such an idiot. I start to dial Olive's number when all of a sudden I get a call from Chyna. ''Hello'' I say slowly. "What did you do to Olive?'' Chyna asks me in a mean voice. "What you mean?'' I ask. "You know exactly what I mean you asshole!" Chyna yells at me. ''Woah, okay, I don't know what the hell is your problem, but don't yell at me about shit I don't know!'' I shoot back. "Well because of you Olive is in the hospital'' Chyna says to me coldly.

''What!'' I yell. I can't believe it, I caused a girl to go to the hospital, I girl who means so much to me. ''What happened? I ask. "She told me she fell down the stairs and broke her arm'' I'm not going to lie I feel awful, I just caused Olive to fall down the...wait, how the hell I physically caused her to fall down the stairs. ''How exactly is that my fault?'' I say. I think I crossed the line because Chyna starts hammering me. ''You are such a dick. "I can't believe you, you have no heart, I can't believe that I have a crush on you" Wait, what the fuck. ''What did you say?'' I ask stunned. ''Nothing I have to go'' Chyna says, and she hangs up. I feel as if I want to pass out, I love Olive, but all of my feelings for Chyna are not gone. Now I got girl problems.

GREAT!

** I know that it's short, but the next chapters will be longer, I promise.**


	6. Just a kiss?

**Loveeee Story got updated today! Work for sometime trying to give you guys a new chapter today and I have. Don't forget to leave me a review, I will gladly reply to them. Here's the chapter. Gordonboy14 **

**Loveeee Story**

I wake up feeling horrible, first Olive and I get in a fight, then Chyna and I get into a fight. The battle continues as I find out Olive broke her arm, and to top that Chyna confesses her love for me, it's just too much to handle. I drag myself to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I look at myself in the mirror and myself "Who are you?'' To tell you the truth, I don't even know anymore. I drag myself back out of the bathroom to my room and check my phone. I discover that I have a few calls and text from Chyna, four calls and two messages to be precise.

"Fletcher I'm sorry about last night''

''If your mad at me I understand =('' read the messages.

''Ugh'' I groan wishing all this was just a dream. ''God why is this happening to me?'' I ask myself. I know everything happens for a reason, but what is the reason behind this? I know what hospital Olive is at. She's at that big hospital about fifteen minutes away from my house. Thank god, now I can visit her whenever I want, at least one good thing is going my way. I finally get the courage to go to the hospital, I know Olive might be still pissed at me, but it's worth a shot. I go to my closet and put on a plain black t-shirt, all blacks jeans, and my black converse. I give myself one more glance in the mirror and a push myself out of my house. I grab my phone and look at messages Chyna sent me. It's hard not text her back, but I've moved on from Chyna, I think. In no time I make it to the hospital.

I walk inside and is atonished, I mean this place should be a hotel rather than a hospital, like damn. The nurse at the front notices me and smiles "How can I help you sir?'' she says. She completely catches me off guard. I spin around and start to stammer ''Um, Um I-I'm looking for Olive Doyle'' I say. The nurse laughs and turns to try to find where's Olive. After about a minute she turns back around. ''She's floor four, room 321'' the nurse says with a smile. I smile back and say ''Thanks'' and start to walk towards the elevator. ''Bye'' I hear the nurse say in a sexy voice. I turn and see that she is blushing at me. If I wasn't I mistaken I would think she was flirting with me, but fuck it, I already have enough girl problems.

I push the botton and I go up to fourth floor. When I get to the fourth floor I step out and look around. ''Okay this place gotta be a hotel'' I say to myself as I walk down the hall to try and find Olive's room. After twenty minutes I start to get mad. ''There's no fucking need for this hospital to be this big'' I say aloud causing some people to look at me. I ignore them and continue looking for Olive's room. Another twenty minutes pass and I want to blow this place apart. I madly walk down a small hallway and continue to look for Olive's room until I see something. A tag outside of a that reads ''321'' ''Can it be?'' I ask myself as I stand there. The nurse did say room 321 right? I slowly push open the door and I see Olive sleeping. I slowly sneak in the room without her knowing. The sight of her make me cringe, I don't why, but yeah.

I notice a folder on a table and I pick it up. When I open it I'm shocked, Olive arm is worse than I thought. ''Damn'' I said softly as I continue to read the file. Her arm twisted 360 degrees around and almost snap off, ouch. After I finish reading I put the folder down and start to stare at Olive. ''This is all my fault'' I thought as my eyes begin to water. Just as the first tear falls the door flies open. I turn to see that it was Chyna. I quickly turn away because I don't her to see that I was crying. Chyna walks over to a chair sitting next to Olive. I take a chair a move to the window.

We both sit there in odd silence for about fifteen minutes before Chyna speaks up. ''So, how are ya?'' ''Good'' I simply reply. I hear Chyna huff in fustration becuase she's trying to ease the tension. ''What time did you get here?'' Chyna asks. ''10:00'' I say simply again. ''Come on Fletcher, If this is about what happened last night I'm sorry'' Chyna says. ''Why didn't you tell me this before. I flirted with you like all the time, and now when I stop you decide to love me back'' I say, raising my voice a bit. ''Well I never realized how much you meant to me until you were gone'' Chyna says sadly lowering her head. I sigh because this is too confusing, love is not what I thought it might be, what a let down. I didn't say anything else, so I went back to my chair and sat down. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, something I needed badly until something wild happens. Chyna sits on my lap and starts to cry pleading with me to accept her.

I sit there in shock as Chyna grabs my head and starts to kiss me. To be honest, Chyna is an excellent kisser, my mind flutters with thoughts and feelings for Chyna. I just lay back and let Chyna do the work. She forces her tongue into my mouth and I feel like I was a king. We had to stop because of something called air, and we needed it. We stare in each other eyes and my feelings start to feel stronger for Chyna. ''I think I should go home'' I tell Chyna. ''Okay, bye'' Chyna says in her seductive voice. I almost pass out at that voice, but I get myself together and leave. As I walk home I start to think of my love life, it's confusing as fuck, but it's life. I don't know what to do though, I got my crush and friend on one hand, but I have my slight crush and bestfriend on the other. For my sake I'm just glad she didn't see that kiss, or at least I hope she didn't see that kiss.


	7. Party time!

**Well Im back with a new chapter. I know half the chapter is split and the other is a whole,but thats only because I do my work from my phone, so yeah. Anyways here is the next chapter L**

Yesterday was a blur to me. Visting Olive in the hospital, seeing Chyna in the hospital after what she said, and Chyna kissing me. I look out my window and see that it's in the evening.

"What?'' I say as I glance out of my window. I grab my phone to check the time and it's 3:23 in the evening. ''How could I have slept so late?'' I ask myself as I sit down. It's kinda impossible when you think of it. I mean, I went to sleep as soon as I got home from the hospital which was about at 9:45 and I wake up at 3:23 P.M., it makes no kind of sense.

I brush off the thought and decide to go for a walk in the park. When I make it to the park I see lot's of people having fun with their kids and pets. I sit on a bench to watch every one enjoy themselves, while I live through hell. After about twenty minutes of watching I see Chyna come around a corner of trees. I try not to get seen by her, but she spots me

, damn

.

''Hey Fletcher!'' Chyna says as she runs over to me. ''Hey'' I say slowly. I guess my voice or something caught her attention because she started frowning. ''What's wrong?'' Chyna asks. I think about telling her, but I don't need more problems at the moment. ''No nothings wrong'' I say which causes Chyna to frown more.

She was just about to say something, but her phone starts to ring Chyna let's out a huff before answering the phone. I'm not going to lie Chyna's body changed over the years. I was about 13 when I first met her and in only two short years she completely changed. She was like a magnet and guys always flung towards her but she turned them all down, including me. I try not to stare at her while she's talking, but it proves to be a hard task. After a while she notices me and confronts me. Fletcher why are you staring at me like that?'' Chyna says giggling a bit. I snap out of my thoughts and start to find an excuse. ''Uh nothing, I was just looking at that dog over there'' I say. Chyna looks her shoulder and started scanning the park for the dog. ''Uh Fletcher, what dog?'' Chyna asks as there's no dog in sight. Great, I had to say dog! I think for a short moment before coming up with something. ''It just was there, it must left'' I say. ''Well shouldn't it have a leash or an owner?'' Chyna asks. ''It must have left'' I say again, but, slowly this time. Chyna gives me this look and turns her attention back to her phone. After thirty minutes I decide my time in the park is over and I should start heading home. I rise up from the bench and Chyna looks up at me. ''Where are you going?'' ''Home'' I simply reply. Chyna looks at the ground and looks back up at me. ''I thought we were having fun'' Chyna says slowly. ''We were, I just really need to get home'' I say. ''Oh okay, I guess I'll catch you later'' Chyna says in a sexy voice as she gets close on me. I gulp as she gets closer until she's right on me. I start to sweat as she leans in. I just turn my head as she plants a small kiss on my cheek. I look back at her and she smiles at me. I start to walk away and I notice me and Olive's tree. It looks so boring and dull without Olive swinging and climbing it. I shake my head in sadness as I continue to walk home. I make it home from the park and I sit on my bed thinking about myself. ''What did I do?'' was the main question I kept asking myself. I fell in love with Chyna, then she rejects me multiple times to the point where I don't care. Then feelings for Olive begin to form and I was pretty sure I was going to be with her. Me and Olive get into an argument which leads her to break her arm, and to top it off Chyn admits her feelings for me and I'm not sure if I'm completely over her, too much problems for a fifteen year old if you ask me. I play on my phone for hours, but then I look outside. ''Shit!'' I exclaim as I quickly put on some fresh clothes. If you don't why I'm in a hurry it's because I had planned to visit Olive in the hospital today, and my time is running out. I grab my phone and run downstairs. Just as I grab for the knob of the front door I get a phone call. I get my phone from my pocket and see that it's Chyna. I slowly answer the phone. ''Fletcher?'' Chyna says. ''Yeah'' I reply. ''Um I forgot to tell you at the park, but, I got a party tonight and it would mean so much if you came'' ''I'm sorry. but I was going to the hospital to see Olive. ''Well Olive's not at the hospital she's at my party'' Chyna says. ''What?!'' I yell causing Chyna to groan. ''Yeah she got out about two hours ago and I ask if she wanted to come to my party and she agreed'' Chyna says. ''Wait how did you know she was out of the hospital?'' I ask. Even though I can't see in the phone, I suspect Chyna looking at me like I'm stupid. ''She called me and asked me if I wanted to hang out'' I'm not going to lie that hurted me deeply. Olive would have called me, so she must be still pissed at me. I think about if I should go, Olive is going to be there and that gives me a good chanxce of making up with her, but Chyna is there too, and I don't know how much more of her flirting I can take. I continue to think, and then I get my answer. ''Yes I'll be there in about ten minutes''. I hear Chyna let out a small scream before I hear her say ''See ya in ten minutes. I hang up and look at myself in the mirror. Thankfully I have on the right clothes to go a party, so I don't have to change. ''Mom I'm going to Chyna's house!'' I yell. ''Okay be home by 11:00!'' I hear my mom yell back at me from upstairs, and with that I'm out the door. Chyna's house is right around the corner and even before I make it down the street I can hear the loud music. Another thing about Chyna that's diffrent is that she became more popular. Her popularity jump off the charts in just two years, so much, she's in the same ball park as Lexi. I make my way towards her house and just as I suspected the party is popping. The whole street is full of people and I consider turning back, but Olive's there and I can't leave without seeing her. I let out a huff as In push my way through the tough crowd of people until I make it in the house. Inside the house is not so bad, at least I have room to walk around. I walk towards the stairs and take a seat when someone bumps into me. ''Oh I'm so sorr..'', but the voice stops. I look up and I see it's Olive. I quickly jump up and Olive starts to walk away. ''Wait!'' I say over the loud music, grabbing her arm. ''What do you want?!'' Olive yells at me. ''Okay come on Olive you still can't be mad at me over that night'' I say loud enough for her to hear. ''Oh no, that wasn't a problem after I thought it through'' ''Well good, so can we...'' I start, but Olive cuts me off. ''But what I don't like is watching you play tongue grab with Chyna if you know what I mean'' Olive says angrily. I don't know what to say, I know that she saw us. ''That's what I thought'' Olive says as she vanishes in the crowd. What have I gotten myself into?


	8. Light it up

**Well didn't expect to fall asleep all day, but shit happens lol. This chapter is kinda the turning point in this story, but knowing me, you never know what might happen. This chapter is bad so yeah you know Gordonboy wrote it lol. Okay let me stop here's the chapter. Gordonboy14**

**Loveeee Story**

I feel so bad, I knew I never should have kissed Chyna, but it felt kinda right though. I walk around for a bit before walking back to the stairs to take a seat. After sitting there for twenty minutes I feel someone bump me from behind. I turn to see that it's Chyna, just the person I need to see. ''Hey Fletcher'' Chyna says greeting me with a hug. ''Hey'' I reply plainly. I guess Chyna could sense my sadness.

''What's wrong?'' Chyna asks.

''Bullshit'' I say.

''It's your party and you cry if you want to?'' Chyna says.

''What?''

''Nothing, nothing'' Chyna says between laughs.

I feel stupid, I blew the chance I had with Olive, but I don't care. I'm going to have fun. ''You bored?'' Chyna asks. I didn't want her to think her party was lame or anything, so I just try and beat around the bush a little. ''No, but I'm kinda tired from earlier. ''Save it Fletcher, I know you too well'' ''Okay yeah, but not from your party'' I say. ''You wanna do something?'' Chyna asks. Chyna has been flirting with me lately, and her idea of ''doing something'' might be extreme.

''And what is that exactly?'' I ask. When I say this Chyna drags me to her room and shuts the door. In my mind I'm thinking what most other boys would think and I start to sweat. Chyna releases my hand and opens her dresser. She pulls a bag out and shows me. I can't believe what I see, two joints. ''Okay Chyna one question, where the fuck did you get that?'' I ask

''Well my dads a cop and he had this as evidence'' Chyna says. I stare at the bag and start to turn away thinking Olive. Olive, she doesn't care for me anymore so why do I have to be perfect for her. I turn to Chyna and takes a joint out of the bag. ''Why you want to do this?'' I ask. Chyna takes the other joint out of the bag and looks at me before saying. ''It's my party and I get high if I want to''. Well that's a good enough reason.

Me and Chyna smoke for a long time. We chat, laugh, and plainly have a good time. I never smoked before so I don't know what to expect. I stand up and look arouund the room, everything is so colorful. I can hear Chyna behind me laughing, at least I can have one girl to impress. After about twenty minutes with Chyna in her room I decide to go home, or at least try.

''Okay Chyna I think I have to go'' I say.

''Okay thanks for coming by'' Chyna says while giving me a hug.

Chyna most likely has done this before, but this is my first time and I have trouble controling myself. I'm surprised I made it down the stairs without falling. I stagger my way towards the door and I bump into someone, Olive does it seems everywhere I go she appears. Olive stares at me blankly and I stare right back. We stare for at least a minute before Olive breaks the silence.

''Fletcher don't you get that I hate you'' Olive says ''Now get away from me or I'll fuck you up'' ''I think I'm already fucked up'' I say as I laugh. This regains Olive attention as she turns back to face me. ''What?'' Olive says while observing my strange behavior. ''Fletcher are you okay?'' Olive says slowly. ''I'm fine now leave me alone'' I say as I continue staggering to the door. When I lay my hand on the knob this big sensation hits me and I pass out. Am I dead? I doubt it, but that's how my life feels right now dead.

I slowly start to awake and I'm in a room with green walls, wait green walls, this must be Olive's house, but it can't be. Almost if on cue Olive walks into the room.

''Your finally awake'' Olive says.

''Wait what?'' I say, thinking I was in a dream.

''You passed out at the party and I had to carry you to my house and sneak you in'' Olive says.

''Um, sorry I guess'' I say, ignoring the fact that I was feeling very hungry.

''Hungry huh?'' Olive asks

''Yeah''

''Well I'm not going to give anything to eat'' Olive says.

''Why not?''

''Because that will teach you not to get high ever again'' Olive says

She does have a point. I never should have smoked with Chyna, even though it was fun, I still shouldn't have done it. I feel stupid, Olive really just taught me a lesson. ''What time is it?'' I ask. ''Well it's 2:13 A.M.'' ''2:13!'' I say. ''Don't worry I called your mom and told her you were staying over'' Olive says.

That was the least of my worries, I stayed at Olive's house before, but after our falling out it was pretty uncomfortable staying over. Olive sees me and gives me this strange look.

''What?'' I ask.

''Why are you staring at me like that?'' Olive asks. I didn't realize it, but I had been staring. I felt my face light up so I turn so Olive couldn't see it, but it didn't work. ''Are you blushing?'' Olive asks smiling. I play it cool and give her a good answer ''Never'' I say. That makes Olive's smile fade and she changes the topic.

''It's kinda late we should get some sleep'' Olive says. Even though I just woke up I was still very tired, and sleep wasn't a bad idea. ''Okay fine'' I say as I walk over to her closet to get a spare blanket. ''Wait what are you doing'' Olive asks. ''Um getting the spare blanket'' I say very slowly. Olive pauses for a minute before saying. ''I want you to sleep in my bed with me'' Olive says. You don't know how excited I am, but I'm kinda nervous. I guess Olive thought I was taking too long because she spoke up.

''Is there a problem?

No,no not at all'' I say as I ease my way into the bed. I'm face to face with Olive and we just stare at each other. We stare for a good two minutes before Olive rolls on her back and pulls the blanket over us.

''Goodnight Fletcher'' Olive says

''Yeah goodnight'', a goodnight it is.


	9. Make up?

**Again I am very sorry I can't update everyday , but I'm here now so I will try and fill in my lost time. I haven't updated this story in a long time so if many people gave up on it I wouldn't be surprised. For those who are still reading I thank you. Anyway here is the chapter. Gordonboy14**

**Loveeee Story**

Ok that was strange, one moment Olive seems to hate me, but now it seems like she likes me. It's kinda like back when we were the best of friends. Not saying that we're not best friends, but we kinda fell off. Don't get me wrong I love Olive and I love that she seems not mad at me, but it's still strange. Since then I'm back at my house in my own bed reflecting on my thoughts.

I stare at the ceiling thinking about what I should do. Olive is everything I ever wanted, but is it for the best? I have been dreaming about this girl since...I can't even remember that's how bad it is. Olive and Chyna have been...wait Chyna! Chyna, Chyna, Chyna, she's also seems interested in me, but my heart is fixed on Olive...is it? I don't know this is something for a grown man to deal with, not some teenage kid.

I let out a irritated huff and rise up from the bed. I need to have a talk with Olive. Maybe I can straighten my mind with a little talk. I grab my phone and call Olive, after about three rings she picks up.

''Olive?'' I ask

''Yeah''

''I think we should talk, meet me by our tree in the park''

I swear I thought I heard Olive squeal, but it could be just me...

''Okay be there in about ten minutes'' Olive says and she hangs up.

I'm already dressed, so I just leave right away. I start to walk to the park and my thoughts start to consume my brain again. ''Will she even care?'' ''Will she just laugh at me for thinking we had something?'' That was just some of the questions roaming in my head. I start to walk slower now, why did I even set up this meeting? Here goes nothing. I enter the park and make my way to me and Olive's tree. I search around for her and I can't see her anywhere.

I sit down at the bench that's located right infront of the tree and wait for her to show. I wait for about five minutes and start to think she might not show until I hear something. I turn around and see that leaves are falling from the tree behind me. I walk up closer and see two feet sticking out from in between the branches. It was Olive.

''Olive I see you'' I say causing her to groan, as she climbs down the tree.

''I was trying to scare you'' Olive says.

I take in her outfit and to me it seems kinda revealing. A purple small tank top, a white shirt, and sneakers, I don't know, it might just be my crazy judgment of people. We both walk back over to the bench and I wait for her to come up with something. Olive just stares at me like I'm crazy until she finally says something.

''Well aren't you gonna say something?''

''Huh'' I reply

''Well you said to meet you hear because we had to talk, so what is it you want to talk about?'' Olive says

''Oh'' I simply say back. I feel so stupid, it was my idea to talk and now I'm blowing my chances away at a reasonable conversation with Olive. I really did know what I was going to talk to her about, but the words are stuck in my throat. I starting stammering and Olive noticed.

''Come on Fletcher you can tell me'' Olive says as she puts her hand on my shoulder. This is it, I've been waiting for this moment forever and now that it's here I'm freezing up like a coward, I will not let myself become a coward. I take a deep breath and start to talk.

''Well Olive I've come to my senses and I realise that I have feelings for you and I needed to let you know so things won't be awkward between us'' I look over at Olive and before I can register her face she kisses me. I could have died three times and come back and still feel the power of that kiss. I thought the whole time that Olive would horribly reject me and that she might even laugh at me, but I was worried for nothing.

Olive pulled back from the kiss and gives me a bright smile while blushing. I pretty much do the same thing until we embrace in a big hug.

''I can't wait to tell Chyna about this'' Olive says brightly

Chyna! I forgot all about her. Knowing her behavior lately I don't know what she might do when she finds out. The only thing I do know is that it will not be pretty, unstead it will get very ugly...very ugly

**I know that the chapter is short, but the life of a freshman in high school is not easy...so yeah I'll try and update again pretty soon. Gordonboy 14**


End file.
